


my boyfriend Chigasaki, and his wife, Sakura-chan

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chikage knows it’s stupid, but he feels like he’s competing with Itaru’s 2D waifu.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	my boyfriend Chigasaki, and his wife, Sakura-chan

**Author's Note:**

> it's rated explicit for eventual explicit sex but it’s not… actually sexy. so sorry in advance

He peers at the png on Itaru’s phone. On it, Sakura-chan stretches her hand out as a flurry of sparkling cherry blossoms halos her red, wavy hair. Big smile, big eyes, and big boobs.

“Are we going to discuss the ethical implications of this?” Chikage jabs at the phone. “This is practically a copy-paste of our troupe leader as a girl.”

“Shut up.” Itaru hisses in a whisper, checking around to see if anyone nearby overheard. “Sakuya is eighteen, he’s practically a baby compared to us,” 

“... Your ‘waifu’ is fifteen according to the Banstori Wikipedia page, Chigasaki.” 

“She’s fictional. My tastes in fiction and reality are completely different. 3D-irl-flesh prison me? Terrible taste.”

“You say this like last night you weren’t lapping up my—“ Itaru cuts Chikage off with a pinch to the arm.

“We’re at work.” 

“And that means someone shouldn’t be playing games on the company’s time and WiFi.”

* * *

After work, Chikage suggests a place that had a new curry he planned to try, and the two wander out of the company doors to Chikage's car, this time. It’s almost a date, except Itaru spends most of the time on his phone using up accumulated stamina, and Chikage remains uncharacteristically silent, even when trying the extra spicy Himalayan lamb vindaloo. They return to the dorms in the same silence, and home at last, Itaru changes in five seconds flat, scrambles up the ladder to his bunk, and collapses into bed.

“God, I’m tiiiiiired,” Itaru complains. “But more Destiny/Grand Order half AP doors to farm, though.”

“You can wait until tomorrow— well, technically today. It’s not an event.” 

“Got gold grapes to burn, but no battery irl. Whatever, the boss makes a dollar, I make a dime, that’s why I game on company time.”

"Like you were earlier?"

"Bingo," Itaru rolls over in his bed, muffling his voice. "I'd need to anyways. I told Moritaka-san that I had been eating leftovers from the fridge, and they weren't so good, so at work no one will question why I'm spending 20 minutes in the bathroom for the Sakura-chan event starting at 17:00 tomorrow."

"Finally playing the workplace gossip to your advantage? Is this all for the girl you talked about today?"

Itaru raises a languid arm slowly and points, face still buried in his pillow. Chikage traces the line of his hand to a single figurine obscured by paperwork on his desk.

"Yeah, the Twittor account posted a catgirl version of her coming up. She's so damn cute with the ears and tail… 'bout to take R1 for her…" Itaru makes a few other hand gestures around, and Chikage notices that throughout the room, there are scattered bits and pieces of various Sakura-chan merch. He had known Itaru liked fictional redheads and brunettes, but it suddenly occurs to him that these were all the same anime waifu in different art styles. He glances at Itaru and opens his mouth, but Itaru lets out a snore, and Chikage sighs. He strides across the room and turns off the lights.

* * *

The next Saturday, Chikage suddenly agrees to put on the cat ears and tail the other had been pestering him to wear for weeks, and sits down next to Itaru on the couch in their room.

Itaru checks him out up and down, nodding in approval. “I usually think grown men in cat ears are pretty cringe, but it’s a good look on you with the grey blazer and blue tie.” 

Chikage sighs. “I don’t understand why you wanted to try this, but here I am.”

“Playing into my highly specific tsundere megane catboy salaryman fantasies already, GJ. Can you do a little meow too?”

“No, but I can do this.” In a flash, Chikage pounces on Itaru and pins him to the couch with his entire body. Itaru nervously swallows. He sees Chikage on all fours looking down at him, cat ears silhouetted against the harsh main light of the room. “Well? Cat got your tongue?” 

He grips Itaru’s slack jaw with one hand and the other pries its way into Itaru’s mouth. Chikage’s index and thumb grasp his actual tongue, and Itaru is on the verge of tears from the sharp pain when Chikage abruptly lets go to stand up. He starts licking his blazer jacket arm. Itaru can only stare blankly as Chikage extends his other arm and swipes at some trash left on the table, sending bottles clattering across the floor.

“Clean it up. I’m a cat, nya. I think I will cause you problems on purpose." Chikage stops and looks at Itaru. "This is how cats are, yes?”

“Right. You hate cats. Uh, you’re not exactly wrong, I guess?”

* * *

After a couple repeats of Chikage taking his role of 'tsundere megane catboy salaryman' very literally, Itaru gives up on even trying to get hard. “Hey, senpai, thanks for doing that for me. I needed a break from the event.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s try something else instead though, next time.”

Itaru nods. “So… about a 'next time'... when do I hit the amount of relationship points needed to top?”

Chikage snorts, hair mussed as he rolls closer to Itaru. “When you finally leave Sakura-chan for me, you cheating bastard.” 

Itaru stares at Chikage, eyebrows raised. “You’re going to have to accept Sakura-chan as your waifu by proximity. It’s ‘hey, this is my boyfriend Chigasaki, and this is his wife, Sakura-chan’ from here on out.” Itaru makes a few lazy hand gestures before he sinks back into bed.

“Oh sorry, should I have made it more realistic? When hell freezes over.” 

They both chuckle, and a light silence settles around them. After a period of just listening to Chikage breathe, Itaru asks again. “So... are you saying no to being Sakura-chan’s boyfriend once removed, or the bottoming, or both?”

It’s still quiet, but Chikage grabs his glasses from the bedside and makes to climb down from the loft. 

A shrug, some shuffling of clothes, and a “I have some extra work to finish up,” happens before Itaru can react. Chikage’s back disappears from his view, and the door clicks into the frame.

**Author's Note:**

> will i finish this? based off my track record probably not


End file.
